Le Pigeon
by Syawan
Summary: OMG ! this is le retour of MEEEEE ! Ok j'ai glandé pendant des lustres mais bon, j'ai une jolie histoire en échange. Alors, ça vole pas haut et c'est surtout pas pour les cerveau de piafs. je me comprends.


**Auteur :** Syawan  
**Titre :** Le pigeon  
**Genre :** HeeroxDuo  
**Disclaimer :** Personnages pas à moi (heureusement pour eux)  
**Note de l'auteur :** tapée après de loooongs cafés bien serrés.

Pourquoi ?

_Mais pourquoi bon sang ?_

J'avais tout planifié, tout.

Au millimètre près, à la seconde près.

J'avais même pris des mesures préventives: repérage de l'itinéraire, de l'endroit, des gens

J'avais juste à y aller l'air heureux mais sérieux, l'air gai mais travailleur.

...

...

Et il a fallut qu'IL arrive.

Avec ses plumes maléfiques,

Ses yeux acerbes,

Son bec tranchant,

Et ses crottes tachantes.

Dégueulasses, puantes, répugnantes.

Donnez moi un fusil. Je vais le buter ce piaf.

Je vous jure que si j'attrape ce pigeon j'en fait un oreiller

Un plumeau, un tas de poussière.

Mon costard tout neuf acheté exprès pour l'occasion.

Acheté cher avec des pauvres économies.

...

Merde pourquoi ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

Comment je vais faire pour mon entretien d'embauche ?

J'ai vraiment besoin de ce boulot si je veux pas finir sous les ponts.

_Allez Duo réfléchis, réfléchis._

...

...

...

_Okaaaayyyy._

Bon y a plus qu'à y aller sans veste même si ça fait vraiment négligé.

Bon allez on se remet en route.

Je regarde machinalement les oiseaux autour et là je LE vois.

Avec sa tache blanche sur ses ailes grises sales.

Il me nargue le démon.

Bip, bip, bip,

Cible verrouillée !

Approche furtive

_Contrôle toi Duo, approche toi doucement. Faut pas qu'il se méfie._

-FUCKING BIIIIIIIRD !

Et là vous voyez un psychopathe qui court après un pigeon, les cheveux en longue tresse battant au vent.

Hurlant des obscénités interdites au moins de 50 ans au volatile insouciant.

Suicidaire.

Je l'aurai.

Je l'aurai !

_JE L'AURAI CE SALE PIGEON !_

Je cours sans le quitter des yeux , je bouscule beaucoup de gens mais je m'excuse à la va vite.

Je le fixe et il tourne sec à droite au coin du bâtiment, je l'imite en tournant directement à droite.

BLAM !

...

Mon fessier délicat embrasse amoureusement le sol dans un « aie » sonore et justifié.

C'est haut 1m81 quand vous tomber sur vos muscles rebondis et fermes

Quoi ? C'est vrai.

Je lève même pas les yeux sinon je vais commettre un meurtre sur personne sans défense.

-VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?

-...quoi ?

-Faites gaffe. Vous êtes bouchez en plus d'être aveugle ma parole !

Je me frotte le front, ça fait super mal, il est fait en quoi ce mec? en béton? En acier ?

C'est Steve Austin c'est ça ?

Il va faire des bruit métalliques et me lancer des missiles super soniques ?

_Clic criii clic_

Ah ? oui ?

Minute, c'est quoi ce délire?

-Pourquoi vous m'arrêtez vous ? Lâchez moi, il va s'enfuir !

-Vous êtes le seul qui risque de s'enfuir. Je vous arrête pour non respect d'un officier...

-J'ai. Dit. Lâchez. Moi. Je dois l'attraper

-Vous devez attraper qui ?

-Le... Le pigeon

-... Le pigeon ?

Okay, visiblement faut que je m'explique.

Et puis c'est quoi cette pause avant sa phrase ?

Dis le si tu me crois pas poulet !

-Il est démoniaque. Il m'a pourri la vie.

-... Allez je vous emmène au poste.

Bon, c'est fini, je viens de perdre toute crédibilité.

Il me tire vers sa voiture de fonction et me pousse doucement dedans.

Il me prends pour un fou et essaie de me mettre en confiance.

Au point au j'en suis un petit séjour en garde à vue me fera pas plus d'effet. De toute façon j'ai raté mon entretien donc j'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il monte à l'avant et verrouille les portières pour plus de sécurité.

Je le regarde dans le rétroviseur et fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Vous avez fermé les portières.

-Simple formalité obligatoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ouais, j'y crois à moitié. J'y crois pas du tout même.

Je le fixe dans le rétro central.

Il a l'air normal pour un flic, je veux dire il correspondent pas aux clichés.

Mais si vous savez, les policiers gras avec des moustaches et une bière à la main.

Il est plutôt du genre « Allez passez moi les menottes Mon petit inspecteur »

Il est hot.

Les yeux bleus... je crois

La peau bizarre, sûrement métissé mais on peut pas trop dire.

Le nez joli et droit.

La bouche... sexy.

_Respire Duo, t'as plus 15 ans._

D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que je vois sa bouche dans le rétroviseur ?

-hey ! On est arrivé ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle.

-... euh... ouais.

-Vous avez un problème ? Encore ce pigeon démoniaque ?

-Mais non !

Il sourit

...

...

_Cerveau, met toi sur on !_

Il est vachement mignon quand il sourit, ça change complètement son visage.

On dirait... un ours, un TeddyBear tout doux et tout câlin.

Je crois que j'ai un peu buggé parce qu'il me tire par le bras pour me faire sortir.

-C'est bon je peux sortir tout seul.

Effectivement je sors tout seul quand...

Je LE vois.

_Mais... qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce ***** ?_

Il me suit pour me persécuter ou quoi ?

Ah? il s'envole.

_Mais attends !_

-SALETE DE PIGEON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Je regarde ma vengeance s'envoler au loin avec des ailes grises sales et une tache blanche dessus.

J'ai pas le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort que Beau Flic m'attrape par le bras et me force à avancer vers le commissariat.

-Je crois que vous avez un problème avec les volatiles.

-Mais non, c'est... c'était... vous savez...

-Le pigeon démoniaque, je sais. Allez suivez moi.

Tain' arrêtes de me prendre pour un demeuré.

Ça m'énerve.

Il me force à entrer et me fait m'assoir sur une chaise qui a déjà bien servie.

Il m'enlèves enfin les menottes et prend place en face de moi.

-Alors Bird Killer, vous avez vos papiers ?

-Très drôle, évidemment que je les ai.

Je met la main dans ma poche intérieure de...

de rien.

A plus veste.

...

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

cri déchirant (mental)

Je me lèves subitement renversant presque ma chaise qui priait pour survivre.

-MA VESTE ! Je l'ai oubliée sur le trottoir !

-Calmez vous !

Il se lève prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Il aura pas besoin... Je suis calmé.

Dites donc il est vachement sexy en pleine action.

Les muscles tendus dans son uniforme bleu réglementaire alias pas-cher-la-teinte-l'Etat-c'est-un-radin.

Me demandes ce que ça donnerait dans l'Action avec un grand A et même un grand Aaaah !

Je me rassois gentiment sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce que... je croise les doigts et balance d'un ton accusateur.

-C'est de votre faute.

-Pardon?

Il s'est rassis, dérouté.

-C'est de _votre_ faute, c'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans et qui m'avez fait tombé. Si vous vous étiez excusez, je me serai relevé et je n'aurais pas oublié ma veste.

-Je vous signale que c'est _vous_ qui courriez à toute allure sur la voie publique.

-Et je vous signale que c'est _vous_ qui stationniez sur la voie où je courrais.

Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi.

C'est de la vérité redirigée vers l'ennemi, aussi beau et sexy soit il.

-Non mais vous rigolez j'espère ?

-C'est vous qui rigolez ! J'allais bientôt l'avoir et vous avez tout fait raté idiot !

-Id... Quel toupet !

Il fronce les sourcils et sa mâchoire se serre à se détruire les articulations.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvre.

Il se calme vite dis donc.

-Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-non.

-...

-...

Regard furieux contre regard indifférent au possible.

Il commence à atteindre ses limites le gugus.

Quitte à avoir tout raté aujourd'hui autant m'amuser un peu.

Petit Jésus m'en voudra pas.

Nyéhéhéhé

Ça t'apprendra à laisser filer les pigeons délinquants et d'arrêter les honnêtes gens.

Il m'observe mais je ne fléchis pas du regard, non mais tu veux faire peur à qui avec tes jolis yeux de velours.

-Bon, je vois que je n'arriverai à rien avec vous. Je vais vous envoyez un de mes collègues plus coriace.

-Qui tu veux poulet !

Il se lève en grinçant des dents, j'entendrai presque son cerveau vociférer des insultes envers ma personne pourtant si charmante.

C'est pas moi qui le dit d'abord ! c'est ma concierge !

Il se lèves et se dirige vers un bureau. Il ouvre le porte sans frapper et évite l'agraffeuse qui vole et s'éclate sur le mur en face.

-Putain Heero Frappe merde !

Il s'appelle Iro.

C'est... étranger à mon vocabulaire, étranger tout court d'ailleurs.

En même temps je m'en fous.

Iro, Iro, ça sonne chinois ou japonais non ?

J'ai pas trop le temps de m'interroger sur la question.

Un nain de jardin.

Bon ok, un homme de petite taille environ 1m70 maximum s'avance vers moi l'air vachement en pétard.

Les cheveux tirer à s'en arracher les yeux.

La bouche serrée, genre pète sec et attention aucune odeur.

L'uniforme impeccablement repasser.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de hurler « J'y suis pour rien, je suis innocent ! » alors que je suis vraiment innocent que que je suis là pour rien.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et me tiens droit.

Pourquoi tu rigoles Iro, je t'ai vu tu sais.

Ouais il rigole le saloupiot derrière son collègue, je suis sûr que c'est son patron.

Le petit bonhomme ou homme moins d'un mètre 70, s'assoit sans me regarder, prêt à noter des informations sur moi.

-Papiers d'identité s'il vous plaît.

-Je les ai pas sur moi. C'est la faute de...

-Déclinez votre identité s'il vous plaît.

-...

-...

Lève lentement les yeux de sa feuille pour me regarder.

Gloup

-Duo... Duo Maxwell. Né le 28/11/1981 à Springfield, dans le New Jersey.

-Hm. Heero, pourquoi tu l'as ramené ?

Silence.

-Heero?

Le Heero toussote et déclare sérieux comme un mathématicien.

-Il va vous expliquer, n'est ce pas Monsieur Maxwell ?

-Oh mais non Monsieur L'agent Iro, c'est à vous que le patron a posé la question.

Petit ricanement étouffé dans une main.

-en fait, il pourchassait un pigeon en courant et il m'est rentré dedans.

-...un pigeon ?

-oui. Démoniaque.

Imaginez un homme en uniforme qui vous sort ça l'air plus sérieux qu'un croque mort ?

Vous comprenez alors pourquoi j'ai éclaté de rire dans le commissariat embarrassant le pauvre Iro devant son patron et ses collègues de boulot.

Ca t'apprendra KFC, maintenant au lieu de te prendre pour Magnum on va te prendre pour Inspecteur Gadget.

Ouais je sais. Magnum en 2011, c'est plus has-been c'est interdit.

Le patron sourit pas lui par contre ou alors c'est une sorte de sourire philosophique et timide caché derrière tout un masque de « t'as d'autres conneries à me sortir bouffon ? »

-Prenez vous des drogues ?

-nan, je suis trop pauvre pour me droguer.

-Consommez-vous régulièrement de l'alcool ?

-J'ai l'air beurré d'après vous ? Z'avez d'autres questions comme ça ? Nan parce que j'ai plein de vannes en réserve pour vous.

Et là, j'avoue j'ai rien compris. Jet Li m'attrape par la chemise, colle quasiment son front contre le mien et me dit sans desserrer ses dents.

-Ecoute moi bien Krusty, j'm'en fous de ton avis personnel. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je te pose des questions, tu réponds, si t'es clean tu t'en vas sur tes deux jambes, sinon je te conseille de te préparer à dormir là bas.

Il me pointe un couloir sombre genre « le cimetière des éléphants » dans le Roi Lion qui mène aux cellules de garde à vue.

BEWARE, y a des mouches !

Ca me calme direct et Iro aussi bizarrement. Je le plains quand même, survivre avec un patron pareil ça doit pas être toujours facile.

-Expliquez moi cette histoire de pigeon.

-Un pigeon m'a chié dessus, je lui ai couru après pour lui arracher les plumes et les lui faire bouffer. Je suis rentrer dans G.I Joe (pointe du doigt) et il m'a embarqué ici.

-Vous m'avez manqué de respect et vous courriez sur la voie publique de façon dangereuse.

-De quoi ? J'avais pas d'arme dans la main il me semble ? Et pis c'est vous qui étiez planté comme un vieux baobab en plein milieu du chemin.

-SILENCE !

Redressement automatique su ma chaise. Il crie fort pour une personne si verticalement concentrée.

-Heero, laisse courir pour cette fois.

-Ouais, laisse moi courir IIIIIIro.

-Et vous... fichez moi le camp pendant que je me sens magnanime.

-Ok. Merci Jet Li. Bon bah, j'y vais alors. Au plaisir de jamais vous revoir.

-C'est ça Chuck Norris.

Et là il s'en va. En fait, il partait déjà en lançant ça vanne.

Je suis un peu choqué, je savais pas que les plumés pouvaient être comiques. Bon, je dis ses 12 vérités à Iro et je me casse.

Il va voir.

-Hey, Iro.

-C'est Monsieur Yuy pour vous.

-Et moi c'est « tu me dois une veste, blaireau » enchanté.

-Vous allez me lâcher avec cette veste. C'est VOUS qui l'avez oubliée sur le trottoir.

-C'est VOUS qui m'avez envoyé sur le trottoir. Je suis pas trottoir-ophile à ce que je sasse.

-... (petit rire)

PUTAIN ! Fallait que j'utilise cette expression. Pourtant je l'ai vu le panneau que mon cerveau a mis dessus « NON ! »

Et j'ai quand même foncé dedans, comme avec l'autre là. Et il se bidonne genre discret.

-Vous marrez pas, c'est dur à dire.

-Ok, Ok. Je vais vous repayer votre veste que vous aimez tant.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Je fais pas la manche non plus.

Regard dubitatif et surtout énervé.

« tu te fous de moi connard ? » voilà ce qu'ils me disent ses yeux.

-Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin. Vous voulez pas que je retrouve le pigeon non plus ?

-Si.

-...

Merde il rit pas. Bon bah fin de la petite joute verbale. Va falloir partir.

Adieu Cute Face,

Adieu Cute fesses.

-Ok je déconne. Payez moi le taxi pour rentrer et je vous fous la paix.

-...

-Ma carte de bus est dans ma veste avec mon porte-feuille je vous signale.

Gros soupir et regard plein de sous entendu « t'es vraiment un gland » dans le regard.

Je dois passer pour un gros guignol en même temps avec la journée ne sortez pas de chez vous que je viens de passer rien ne peut plus m'atteindre.

Bon ok, s'il me file son numéro, je dirai pas non.

Il se lève, tire son porte feuille de son pantalon et l'ouvre. Puis le referme.

Quoi ? En plus d'être flic il est radin ? Ca sert à rien d'être mignon si t'es un gros con.

Bon, je vais pas trainer mes haillons ici pendant 20 ans non plus. Je me lèves sans regarder Iro, j'attrape ma v... ah ouais c'est vrai.

-Hey.

Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien entendu. Je veux juste rentrer même si je me tape la route à pinces.

J'attrape rien et je me dirige vers la sortie en étirant mon pauvre corps fatigué. Je regarde l'heure en arrivant dehors. Il pleut.

Je n'ai PAS dit que ça pouvait être pire alors pourquoi il pleut ? B***** de M*****, F****** H*** !

-Je vais vous déposer.

Oh mon dieu ! Jesus ? Nan, il se déplacerait pas pour un pauvre pécore comme moi.

Gabriel ?

Je me tourne des paillettes dans les yeux. Ah non, c'est juste Inspecteur Gadget.

-Montrez surtout pas votre joie.

Ma décomposition morale est elle si visible ?

-Nan merci, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Et pis les radins, c'est pas des gens dont j'ai envie d'être proche. Ciao

Il me retient par le bras.

-J'ai pas de tunes à part ma carte bleue. Et je vais pas vous la filer. Je vais vous déposez en voiture, ça vous va ?

-En voiture de fonction ?

-Oui. Ca pose un problème ?

Hm ? Il a l'air sérieux d'un coup ? Veut savoir si j'ai de préjugés sur les bleus ? Bah en fait...

-Nan. Vous mettrez la sirène ?

Petit sourire enjôleur de la part de Iro. Ca m'annonce que du bon tout ça.

-Vous pourrez même la mettre vous même.

...

C'est surtout MA sirène personnelle qui va se mettre en route s'il continue à sourire comme ça.

Il part chercher sa tuture et je l'attends comme un donzelle devant le commissariat.

Il arrive quelques minutes après comme dans les films américains. Les vitres baissées, le sourire de tombeur hollywoodien et l'oeil pétillant comme avant un premier « rendez-vous ! »

Je reste le regarder pendant quelques secondes.

...

Finalement cette journée est pas si pourrie que ça.

Je vais monter quand je vois sur le bâtiment en face... LE PIGEON !

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

On se regarde.

-Hey, vous montez ou pas ? Vous voulez que j vous fasse monter de force ?

C'est ça ! Plaques-moi sur le capot Iro !

-Nan c'est bon, je monte.

Bon bah quand faut y aller... Le pigeon c'est envolé de toute façon.

Je suis sûr que ce pigeon sale, moche et empestant la bouche d'égouts est en réalité mon cupidon en mission de sauvetage affectif sous couverture.

Je vais lui laisser la vie sauve à ce piaf, j'ai un volatile d'un autre genre dont je dois m'occuper pour l'instant.

...

-Alors, cette sirène ?

Grand sourire et clin d'oeil.

-Pimpom ! Fait-il avec la bouche.


End file.
